The Shikon Band
by The Black Flame Phoenix
Summary: Kagome is dragged to a concert and gets the surprise of her life. What happened? You'll have to read to find out. Rating is based on content.
1. Chapter 1 Thursday

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company. I do however own the plot and the other characters. I also do not own the songs here in either._

_A/N:_

_This is the first time I have ever done anything like this. I have never done a fan fiction like this and I haven't seen one like this either. So bare with me. I will list the songs at the end of the fan fiction that way you all know them and can find them after words if you like them. Well here goes nothing._

_-The Flaming Phoenix 13_

Kagome sat in the WacDonalds with Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri who were completely freaking out about this concert that were going to go to.

Yuka said, "Kagome you just have to go with us. We have an extra ticket and everything."

Eri said, "Yeah Kagome you just have to go with us please. It would be so cool since you're not sick right now and you have been so much lately."

Ayumi said, "I know I don't normally get into all this but I agree with them Kagome please come with us."

Kagome said, "Ok who's the band that's playing?"

Yuka said, "Only the best band in all of Tokyo."

Eri said, "That doesn't help Yuka. The band's name is Shikon. They are so cool and the band's lead singer is so hot it isn't even funny."

Kagome said, "Alright I'll go if I can get permission to do so ok. I will call you guys later with my answer alright. When is this thing anyway?"

Yuka said, "Saturday."

Kagome said, "Alright I will tell you guys when I call you ok. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye guys."

Kagome walked home and when she got home she was greeted by her younger brother telling her Inuyasha was there and up in her room. She sighed and made her way up to her room. Once in her room she saw Inuyasha sitting on her bed waiting for her to come home.

Inuyasha said, "So where have you been?"

Kagome said, "I had something to eat with my friends ok."

Inuyasha said, "Fine but you're coming back tomorrow."

Kagome said, "Actually Inuyasha my friends asked me to come with them Saturday."

Inuyasha said, "No way Kagome. No we have jewel shards to find and Naraku as well. No."

Kagome said, "Come on I spend all my time there with you and I hardly get to see my friends. All I want is one day where I don't have to worry about school or demons or jewel shards. Please."

Inuyasha said, "I said no Kagome."

Kagome said, "Fine but if you make me come back tomorrow and don't let me stay for one day as a normal teenager then I guess I'll forget to pack the ramen I got for you."

"That's not even funny wench." Said Inuyasha as he got up off the bed.

Kagome said, "Well I might you never know with how stressed I am lately between your time and school I don't know if I will remember to grab it."

Kagome knew she had him but he did something she never thought he'd do. Inuyasha grabbed her arm and threw her on the bed where he pinned her to it from above. She looked up at Inuyasha and saw he was really pissed off at her.

He said, "I don't care if you do forget I said no and I meant it. You are not going and that's finale."

Kagome said, "You would really keep me from doing something that's considered normal."

Inuyasha said, "Yes I would. Now you are going to do as I say and that's finale."

Kagome said, "You know what I don't have to listen to you or did you forget you're wearing the subjugation beads still."

Inuyasha said, "Go ahead and say it but I am on top of you and that will just hurt you more in the end."

Kagome said, "Oh really."

Kagome moved her feet far enough that she was able to hit him in the crotch with her knee hard enough that he fell backward onto the floor holding himself and Kagome smiled an evil smile.

Kagome said, "Sit boy."

Inuyasha crashed into the floor as the beads did their thing.

Kagome looked over him and said, "I told you I could get you without hurting myself oh and I am going and if you try to stop me I will make you pay for it immensely."

Inuyasha got up when the spell wore off and said, "Fine you can go but I want you to come back the next day no arguing. Got it?"

Kagome said, "Got it. I'll come back on Sunday promise. Thank you Inuyasha."

She hugged him and he said, "Yeah what ever just don't do that again."

She said, "Alright I won't do that again. Come on I'll make you some ramen."


	2. Chapter 2 The Concert

It was Friday afternoon and Kagome was at the mall with her friends looking for clothes to wear at the concert. Kagome found a shirt and a pair of tight blue jeans she loved. She also got a few clothes for Inuyasha to wear as well so he could go out with her some times. Once back home Kagome went through and had Inuyasha wear the clothes to see if they fit and they did so she was happy and she thought he looked hot in them but it was weird to see him in anything other than his red outfit. The next day she and her friends would be leaving that night by car to the concert. It would be so cool.

Saturday morning rolled around and Kagome was so happy she was nearly bouncing off the walls. Inuyasha had gone home to wait for her to come back the next day. Kagome spent all afternoon getting ready for the concert. Once the car got there she was completely ready to go to the concert. She got to the concert with her friends and they went inside and found a place near the front of the stage where they could clearly see the singer. Kagome thought, _'This is so cool. I am finally doing something normal for once.'_

Guy said, "Hey all you kids are you ready to make some noise."

_(A/N: Sorry never been to a concert before.)_

Everybody yelled and then the band was introduced and they came out. Everyone was so happy they were nuts. Kagome was mesmerized by the fact that the lead singer was beautiful just like the girls had said he was. When he looked at her he nearly dropped his microphone and Kagome noticed it as did some of his band but no one else saw it. He gave her a very sly smile and then broke into a song.

_Well, I took a walk around the world to  
Ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
But, I watched the world float to the dark  
Side of the moon  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah_

_I watched the world float to the  
Dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be something  
To do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

_Chorus:__  
If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
My superhuman might  
Kryptonite_

_You called me strong, you called me weak  
But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times I  
Never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head, if  
Not for me then you would be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground_

_Chorus_

_If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
My superhuman might  
Kryptonite_

_  
If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my  
Superhuman might  
Kryptonite! Yeah! _

_Chorus_

_If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
My superhuman might  
Kryptonite_

_  
Whoa, whoa (3x)_

Once the song ended they started another one.

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet _

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it 

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you _

Only when I stop to think  
About you, I know  
Only when you stop to think  
About me, do you know

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you 

At the end of the song the lead singer held up the backstage pass he passed out to one lucky fan in the audience and everyone cheered trying to get him to give it to them.

He said, "Now lets see who will get this pass."

Everyone was screaming except Kagome and he smiled at her again and looked like he was thinking tapping the pass against his chin in that simple act it made her legs want to just give out on her. He looked at all the fans in the audience but he already had his mind made up on who was going to get this pass.

He said, "Ok settle down I know who it is that gets this pass."

Everyone got deathly quiet and Kagome was impressed that he held so much sway with everyone. He bent down and tossed the pass right at Kagome who caught it because it freaked her out. He smiled and laughed slightly.

He said, "You're the one to come in back with us."

Yuka said, "Oh my god Kagome you get to go back stage with the band I am so totally jealous of you."

Kagome didn't know what to say and just when she realized what was happening a guard came and took her from where she was standing to backstage with the band.

_(A/N: I have seen enough movies to know that the person normally doesn't go backstage with the band until after the concert but I have a method to my madness.)_

She walked behind the guard wondering why the hell he'd given it to her and why he seemed so shocked when he saw her. The guard stopped at the door and knocked. The drummer opened it.

The guard said, "I brought your guest."

Drummer said, "Come on in."

He took her inside and Kagome was kind of freaked out and embarrased to be back their too. Sango was going to freak when she told her tomorrow. The drummer stopped and went to a doorway and yelled.

He yelled, "HEY YASHA MAN YOUR GIRL'S HERE."

Kagome nearly lost her balance there was no way in hell he meant Inuyasha no way. The guy came out and smiled at her. And her knees did the melt thing again. He laughed and went toward her.

He said, "What's the matter?"

She said, "Nothing."

He said, "Oh really I thought you were going to end up on the floor there for a minute."

She said, "Nope. Why would you think that?"

He said, "I dunno most girls do."

She smirked and said, "Well you should know me better than that Inuyasha."

He laughed and said, "You didn't recognize me before did you?"

She laughed and said, "No I didn't sorry. At least not till your friend called you Yasha anyway. Put two and two together. But you seemed shocked to see me though. Yeah I saw that before your first song the whole almost drop the mic thing."

He said, "You saw that huh?"

She said, "Yeah I did. but I don't think anyone else did."

He laughed and waited for her to make some kind of move.

He said, "So how freaked out where you when I through that pass at you?"

She said, "Oh about as much as I was when I walked in here."

He said, "Not anymore though right cause I don't need you getting sick."

She said, "Nah I'm fine."

She surprised him when she moved and litterally jumped into his arms and knocked him backward on the floor with a loud thud. The others came in there and laughed their asses off when they found them.

When Kagome broke their contact she smiled at him. He looked at her like she was nuts.

He said, "Damn Kagome what the hell's gotten into you?"

Drummer said, "I thought you knew her you couldn't stop smiling tonight."

He said, "Actually I used to date her."

She whispered, "Since when normally your just yelling at me and ordering me around."

He whispered back, "Oh just wait till your sixteenth birthday and you'll find out."

She smiled and said, "Yeah like he said we used to date though I doubt he's minding the postion he's in right now."

Keybordist said, "I doubt that either. So Yasha have you told her to reason for her coming back her so soon yet?"

Kagome said, "No he didn't but I really didn't give him a chance to say much of anything did I puppy."

He said, "Hey I am not a pup anymore miss bitch."

She said, "Thank you I'll take that as a complament."

Drummer said, "Dude why'd you dump her she's cool."

Kagome said, "Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3 The Concert pt2

Inuyasha sat up and Kagome ended up in his lap lying with him between her legs her head was near his feet. She laughed because it was funny.

He said, "Well for your information Damien I never really dumped her we just sort of drifted apart."

Damien said, "So that's why you don't have a girlfriend she's been yours all along?"

Inuyasha said, "Yes if you must know now shut up."

Kado said, "Yasha be nice man."

He said, "I am."

Kagome said, "So why was I brought here early?"

Inuyasha said, "Uh uh you aren't getting me to say that with you sitting on my lap get up and back off."

Kado said, "You sound like you're afraid of her or something."

Inuyasha said, "I am she has a hell of leg on her and I am not going to be in range of it. I want to be able to walk later."

Damien said, "Ohhh ouch."

Kagome was away from them and said, "Ok now talk dog boy."

Kado said, "Ohhh dude harsh."

Inuyasha said, "Oh ok Miko if you're going for name calling. And for future reference Kagome you're starting to sound like Kouga."

She said, "Oh sorry."

He said, "Anyway your back here cause you get to sing with us."

Inuyasha moved and hid behind Damien who laughed at his reaction. She looked at him and decided if she got to be near him then hell yeah.

She said, "Why you hiding Inuyasha? I'm not going to hurt you in fact its fine with me."

Inuyasha looked at her and said, "Who are you and what have you done with Kagome?"

Kagome said, "I'm right here I just figured that I wasn't going to argue with you since I did enough of that before."

He smiled and said, "Ok then. Come here."

She went with him and he sat down on the couch and she sat on his lap while he went through all the songs she'd be singing with them.

**Back on stage**

Shikon came back out on stage and Inuyasha lead Kagome out behind him and her friends screamed loudly as did everyone else. She was placed before him and Inuyasha took the microphone.

He said, "Well come now is that all you guys have."

Kagome smiled and laughed as she leaned into his embrace and his arm tightened around her waist she was having fun up there with him and his band it was the most fun in the whole world. The audience gave an even bigger greeting and Inuyasha and them encouraged them to be louder.

Inuyasha said, "Now that's what I'm talking about. You all ready for some more music."

Another audience response.

He said, "Alright then listen up,"

He looked at Kagome and smiled then turned back to them and continued with what he was saying.

"Cause my girl here is going to sing with me."

Kagome was laughing already and her friends were freaking out in front of them. Inuyasha put the mic back.

He whispered in her ear, "You ready."

She whispered back, "Yep."

He motioned for the music to start.

_Inuyasha:  
I wanted you to know  
That I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph  
And I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain _

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

[Inuyasha:  
Your gone away  
You don't feel me here, anymore

[Kagome:  
The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again 

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn  
And no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain _

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away...

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone...  
Your gone away, you don't feel me here anymore 

Once the song was done everyone cheered and Inuyasha smiled as much as Kagome.

He said, "Alright here's another one except I think I will let her have fun."

Another song started and this time it was just Kagome singing.

_I was ridin shotgun  
with my hair undone  
in the front seat of his car _

Hes got a one hand feel  
on the steering wheel  
the other on my heart  
I look around turn the radio down  
he says baby is something wrong

I say nothin  
I was just thinkin  
how we dont have a song  
and he said,

Our song is the slammin screen door  
sneakin out late tappin on your window  
when we're on the phone  
and you talk real slow  
cause its late and your momma don't know

Our song is the way you laugh,  
the first date man I didnt kiss her and I should have  
and when I got home  
'for I said amen  
askin God if He could play it again

I was walkin up the front porch steps  
after everythin that day  
had gone all wrong  
had been trampled on  
and lost and thrown away  
got to the hallway  
I was on my way  
to my lovin bed  
I almost didnt notice all the roses and the note that said,

Our song is the slammin screen door  
sneakin out late tappin on your window  
when we're on the phone 

_and you talk real slow  
cause its late and your momma don't know _

Our song is the way you laugh,  
the first date man I didn't kiss her and I should have  
and when I got home  
'for I said amen  
askin God if He could play it again

Da da da daaa

I've heard every album listen to the radio,  
waitin for somethin to come along  
that was as good as our song

(slower)  
'Cause our song is the slammin screen door  
sneakin out late tappin on.his.window  
when we're on the phone  
and he talks real slow  
cause its late and his mama don't know

Our song is the way he laughs,  
the first date man I didn't kiss him and I should have  
and when I got home  
'for I said amen  
askin God if He could play it again

play it again  
oH yeaH..

uh uh yeah

I was riding shotgun  
with my hair undone  
in the front seat of his car

I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
and I wrote down our song 

Kagome got a huge response from the audience just as much as Inuyasha he was amazed by her voice he never knew she even had one like that.

He whispered in her ear, "Damn girl if I'd known you had a voice like that I would have had you sing all the time we were traveling before."

Another song started and Kagome started to sing but Inuyasha had his hands on her hips and he danced with her.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey... _

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...

And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke..  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo  
And he don't know...

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

Ohh... not on me...  
Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.

Ohh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Ohh... before he cheats... 

Kagome was really good and even his band was loving having her sing with them and Inuyasha was surprised at how well she did with this song though he did give her a lot of ammo for it.

_Everybody needs to belong to somewhere; life can feels so alone without some one who cares. And when life becomes something just to get through, that's when I'm glad that I belong to you. _

I belong to you, you're the one who will never let me down, won't let me down. I belong to you. I belong to you.

Sometimes life brings more pain than we can bear alone. When hope is gone and I have no more strength to stand on my own, when nothing helps, there's nothing that I can do, you surround me and show me I belong to you.

I belong to you. I belong to you, you're the one who will never let me down, won't let me down, I belong to you. 

_Love is gone there's no arms to run to anymore, I'm all alone there's no one for me to live for, letting go of the things I've always clung to, that's when I need to feel that I belong to yo. _

I belong to you, I belong to you you're the one who will never let me down, won't let me down. I belong to you 

Inuyasha loved her voice the more he heard it but he was going to stop her there and take back the mic for his own songs. He felt really glad he had seen her in the audience cause he wouldn't have gotten up the nerve to sing this if she wasn't there with him.

_I am so high. I can hear heaven.  
I am so high. I can hear heaven. _

Woah, wherever,  
No heaven  
Don't hear me.

And they say that a hero could save us,  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait,  
I'll hold to the wings of the eagles,  
Watch as we all fly away.

Someone told me love would all save us,  
But how can that be,  
Look what love gave us,  
World full of killing,  
And blood-spilling that one never kills.

And they say that a hero could save us,  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait,  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles,  
Watch as we all fly away.  
Aaaaa.. 

_Now that the world is at ending,  
Its love that I'm sending to you,  
It is the love of the hero,  
And that's what I fear it won't do. _

And they say that a hero could save us,  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait,  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles,  
Watch as we all fly away.

And they're watching us, (watching us)  
They're watching us, (watching us)  
As we all fly away,  
And they're watching us, (watching us)  
And they're watching us, (watching us)  
As we all fly away (yeah)  
Yeah,  
And they're watching us (watching us)  
And they´re watching us (watching us)  
As we all fly awayyy,

Woahhhh. 

Inuyasha finished his song then started another one.

_This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles _

How many days in a year  
She woke up with hope but she only found tears  
I can be so insincere,  
Making the promises never for real  
As long as she stands there waiting  
Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes  
How many days disappear?  
When you look in the mirror so how do you choose?

Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
Your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say

This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles

How many lovers would stay?  
Just to put up with this day and all day?  
How did we wind up this way?  
Watching our mouths for the words that we say  
As long as we stand here waiting  
Wearing the clothes on the soles of our shoes  
How do we get there today? 

_When we're walking too far for the price of her shoes _

Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
Your hair never falls in quite the same way  
But you never seem to run out of things to say

This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad and lonely there  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles

Well your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
And you never seem to run out of things to say

This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her

This is the story of a girl  
Her pretty face she hid from the world  
And while she looks so sad and lonely there  
I absolutely love her

This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles  
When she smiles! 

Inuyasha always ended his concert with two songs they were always expected and no one was disappointed when they came along.

_I told you this once before you can't control me  
if you try to take me down your gonna pay  
i feel your hatred  
things that your doin for me  
i think that you oughta  
figure out a way _

I stand alone  
inside  
I stand alone

your always hideing behind your so called goddess  
so what you dont think that we can see your face  
you reserected back before the final fallen  
ill never rest untill i can make my own way  
im not afraid of fadein

i stand alone  
you let your snake down inside me  
im not dyin for it  
i stand alone  
everything that i believe  
is fadein  
i stand alone  
inside  
i stand alone

now is my time 

_its my time to breath _

dream of the sky

make me believe that this place is intake by the poison in me

help me decide if my fire will burn out before you can breath

breath into pain

i stand alone  
inside  
i stand alone  
you let your snake down inside me  
im not dyin for it  
i stand alone  
everything that i belive  
is fadein  
i stand alone  
inside  
i stand alone  
inside  
i stand alone  
inside  
i stand alone  
inside 

Song number two came along and Kagome was sitting on the stage next to him at his feet right where a mate would be if she was his.

[Chorus

_I'm not the one who's so far away  
When I feel the snake bite into my veins  
Never did I wanna be here again  
And I don't remember why I came _

Candles raise my desire  
Why I'm so far away  
No more meaning to my life  
No more reason to stay  
Freezing feeling,  
Breathe in, breathe in  
I'm coming back again

[Chorus

Hazing clouds rain on my head 

_Empty thoughts fill my ears  
Find my shade by the moon light  
Why my thoughts aren't so clear  
Demons dreaming  
Breathe in, breathe in  
I'm coming back again _

[Chorus x4

Voodoo, voodoo, voodoo, voodoo.  
[Repeat

So far away...  
I'm not the one who's so far away...  
I'm not the one who's so far away...  
I'm not the one who's so far away... 

When the song ended Inuyasha looked out at the rest of the crowd and glanced at Kagome who was trying to not to smile too much but it wasn't working.

Inuyasha said, "We want to thank you for coming and we hope you come to our next concert."

Once he was done he reached down and wrapped his hands around Kagome's opposite hands and pulled her up to his feet. Inuyasha pulled her up and into his arms. Kagome didn't even hesitate when he smiled at her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and before he could even do anything she kissed him right there on the stage infront of everyone. Her friends couldn't believe what she just did. In fact a lot of people were jealous of her at that moment and the fact that Inuyasha kissed her back was even more annoying to most of them. When they stopped he looked at her and smiled. He then put his head against hers and Kado came over and tapped him on the shoulder and motioned for him to come on and get backstage before the crowd rioted.

**Backstage**

Inuyasha changed into his street clothes and walked back out to where Kagome was sitting with the rest of his band they were staying at his place and Inuyasha was going to take Kagome back to her shrine. He took her out to his car and found her friends waiting for her behind the concert hall.

Inuyasha said, "I guess I get to take all four of you home then."

Kagome said, "Well I know of three you'll be taking home but who would that fourth one be."

Inuyasha said, "What do you mean the fourth one is you?"

Kagome said, "I never said I was going home."

He said, "Oh really and where are you going besides home?"

Kagome trailed her fingers along his arm and said, "Well I was thinking about going with you."

He said, "Oh really and who said I was going to allow that?"

She said, "Well if you want to sleep alone then be my guest."

He said, "Oh no you don't you don't get away that easy. If you wanna go to my place instead of going home I don't care but you are calling your mother and telling her where you are cause I am not going to hear about it when I drop you off in the morning."

That part of the conversation her friends heard and were trying to figure out what he meant by drop her off in the morning.

Kagome said, "Ok but can I borrow your phone then so I can call her?"

Inuyasha reached into his pants pocket and handed her his cell phone. Kagome took it and dialed her home number and Souta picked up the phone.

She said, "Hey brat give the phone to mom."

Inuyasha said, "I take it Souta answered the phone."

She said, "Yeah and like always he's being a dork. Souta I said give the phone to mom."

Inuyasha said, "Here let me do it."

She handed him the phone and he said, "Hey runt give the phone to your mom or the next time you want help on something I'm not going to help you."

He handed it back and said, "That worked."

She said, "Thanks. Hey mom."

_Hello kagome how was the concert?_

Kagome said, "It was great. Hey mom I'm going to go to Inuyasha's ok. He'll drop me off in the morning ok."

_Ok sweet heart but let me talk to him please._

She said, "Ok mom."

She handed him the phone and said, "She wants to talk to you."

He took it and said, "Hello Kashu."

_Hello Inuyasha now I know my daughter is going over to your place tonight but she is crossing the well in the morning__ so do not keep her with you too long because she has to go back with your under half in the morning. And trust me it is going to be hard if you show up here and ask where she is and I have to explain that she is with you._

He said, "Yes ma'am don't worry she will be home in the morning. Promise."

_Oh and Inuyasha I don't think I have to remind you about our little talk when Kagome started to go back with you. You do remember that conversation do you not?_

He said, "Yes ma'am I remember that conversation very well. You don't have to worry."

_Alright have fun._ _click_

He hung up and said, "Ok so are you three ready to go home?"

Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri all looked at Kagome and at the singer trying to figure out what he meant.


	4. Chapter 4 After the Concert

Kagome said, "You guys are so dumb. Inuyasha's going to take you three home."

Yuka said, "Kagome how do you know him anyway?'

Inuyasha smiled and laughed. Kagome did the same thing.

Kagome said, "You remember the guy you guys are always trying to make me dump. The overly possessive jealous nut case."

Eri said, "Yeah what about him?"

Kagome said, "Say hello to the nut case. Isn't that right baby?"

Inuyasha said, "Yep. Still think I'm no good for her?"

Yuka said, "You're dating him? Are you kidding me?"

Kagome said, "Do you think that kiss on the stage was nothing? Hell I'm even spending the night at his place damn what more do you three need."

Inuyasha said, "Oh and Yuka, Eri I would appreciate it if you two would please stop setting up my girl with Hojo cause it is quite annoying to have to find excuses not to just beat him up."

Kagome said, "Inuyasha that's not funny."

Inuyasha said, "Who said I was kidding. I meant it every time you go out with him I follow you two to make sure he leaves you alone."

Kagome said, "I knew it. I confront you on it and you deny it but you admit it now. You are such a jerk."

Inuyasha said, "I follow you to and from school too but that doesn't bother you."

Kagome said, "Will you quit following me I am a big girl and able to protect myself."

He said, "Yeah right miss scream at the sight of a bug you can really protect yourself."

Kagome said, "Asshole."

He looked at her as well as the girls.

The girls said, "Kagome!"

Inuyasha said, "Yeah you've been spending too much time with me."

Kagome looked at her friends and said, "What?"

Inuyasha said, "You swore you called me an asshole. You never swear."

Kagome said, "Well you deserved it and I think I have been around you too much because you are rubbing off on me. And if you start thinking like Miroku I'm going to hit you so hard your brother feels it."

Inuyasha said, "That should be funny to see Sesshoumaru in pain because you hit me. Can you please?"

She laughed and said, "No I won't do that but I know where I can get a nice necklace like you used to have though."

Inuyasha looked scared and said, "No I don't want another one I only just got rid of it before we separated please don't put it back on."

Yuka said, "I thought he was your boyfriend?"

Kagome said, "Oh he is we never really dumped one another so we've been dating for years now."

Inuyasha whispered, "Yeah 500 years to be exact miss thing."

Kagome smiled and said, "Ok let's get you three home before your parents get angry."

They got into Inuyasha's car and started it up. Once the car was started the music started but it was a tape in the cassette player. He drove them down the street to where he needed to turn.

Kagome smiled and said, "So you always keep demos in your tape player?"

Inuyasha smiled and said, "Not always just when I'm working on something."

They stopped at an intersection and he looked at the girls in the rearview mirror.

He said, "So you four hungry?"

Kagome said, "I am. How about you three?"

They said, "Yeah but we can eat when we get home."

Kagome looked at him and he said, "Nah I'll take you guys out."

Kagome said, "You know you don't have to Inuyasha."

Inuyasha said, "I know that but I want to. I mean I haven't seen you Kagome in ages."

Kagome laughed and said, "I know."

They stopped at a restaurant and got out the valaie took the car and they went in the restaurant. He walked up to the podium with the girls the host was talking on the phone and Kagome was watching Inuyasha and the girls were smiling and whispering behind him. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and smiled he knew what the girls were saying and she knew it. The host looked up and saw Inuyasha and nearly fell off the stool.

Inuyasha said, "Five."

Kagome smiled and looked back at her friends who moved to look around him to see who he was talking to.

Host said, "Yes sir right this way."

He left and Inuyasha leaned toward Kagome and said, "I hate it when people do that. Makes me feel like I'm with Miroku again when he gets free rooms."

Kagome said, "I know what you mean. He is totally annoying."

They all sat down to eat their dinner which Inuyasha paid for. Then he took the girls home then headed for his own place with Kagome. Who was just really happy to be with Inuyasha who actually loved her and she couldn't wait until her birthday but she already had her mind made up when she went back to the feudal era tomorrow she was going to show Inuyasha that she loved him and wanted him just like she was going to do tonight. He was waiting at the light with some of his music playing from the tape just like before.

Kagome said, "So do you have anything for these yet?"

Inuyasha said, "No that's why it's in here I can't come up with the lyrics for it yet I hate mental blocks but I doubt it will take me long to come up with new ones."

Kagome said, "Why would you have new ones?"

Inuyasha said, "Well most of the ones I sing I came up with while we were traveling."

Kagome said, "Most people need inspiration to do that."

Inuyasha said, "I had that. Kagome you were and are my inspiration you're the one who even made me think about doing anything with my life."

Kagome said, "Awww how sweet."

Inuyasha said, "God see I tell you something and you turn it against me."

She said, "No I didn't I really think its sweet."

He said, "You know I'm going to be lucky if I get any sleep tonight."

The car stopped and Kagome moved over to Inuyasha's lap and climbed on it facing him.

She said, "Oh you're not going to get any sleep tonight because I have other plans for us."

He said, "Oh really like what?"

She said, "Well you're just going to have to wait to find out huh."

He said, "Yeah I guess I am."

**Back at Kagome's house**

Inuyasha was in Kagome's room when he noticed she wasn't there and it was the middle of the night Kashu had heard him come in and went to her daughter's room.

She said, "Inuyasha."

He looked at her.

She said, "Kagome's not going to be coming home tonight. She will be home in the morning."

He said, "Why?"

She said, "Well she went to a concert with her three friends earlier tonight and she's actually spending the night at the house of the lead singer."

He said, "What!?"

She said, "Calm down the lead singer is someone you both know but it would be too hard to explain it to you."

He said, "Try me."

She sighed and said, "I told him this would happen. Ok the lead singer of the band she went to see is actually you, Inuyasha, she's spending the night at your house with you."

He said, "Huh?"

She said, "In this time you're a very famous singer who has every one in the palm of your hand. In fact from what Yuka, one of Kagome's friends says your band is actually at the top of the lists and has been since you started the band seven years ago. She is spending the night with you from this era and she will be coming home tomorrow morning. You told me yourself that you'd drop her off and I already told him that she was going to go back to your era so you needn't worry ok."

He said, "Ok guess I'll go home then."

She said, "Why don't you just stay here in Kagome's room for the night?"

He said, "She won't be mad at me for that."

She said, "I will deal with it ok. You just get some sleep."

**Back at Inuyasha's place**

_(A/N: Please excuse me on this part for I have never done anything like this before. I normally leave it to your imagination.)_

Kagome was on top of Inuyasha while they lay on his bed. She was kissing him while he undid her bra. He broke the kiss and started kissing her down her jaw to her neck and further as she moaned lightly.

He said while kissing her chest, "Gods Kagome I forgot how good you tasted."

She moaned more as he began his menstruations on her breasts. He flipped them over so she was on the bottom. He kissed down her chest to her stomach and she arched her back into his kiss. He dipped his tongue into her navel and she moaned louder. Inuyasha smirked against her stomach he continued to kiss down her stomach to where her underwear sat against her skin. He moved to take them off and as he removed them he placed soft kisses against her leg following them down once he had them off he placed kisses on the opposite leg going back up to her waist. She moaned as he did this. When he got to her promised place he took a deep breath through his nose and smelled the scent that was only hers.

He said, "I also forgot how good you smelled."

Kagome smiled and said, "Yeah well I know something else you forgot about. Come here."

He moved from where he was and went up to where she asked him to be. He was on his knees between her legs with his hands by her head. She reached up and pulled him down to her and began kissing him all over again. The whole time she was kissing him her hands were undoing his belt and his pants. He was so busy with kissing her that he failed to notice what she was doing until he felt her cool hand on his already inflamed skin. He broke the kiss and smiled at her.

He said, "Are you trying to make me hornier than I already am?"

She said, "Why is it working?"

He moaned when she started to move her hand along his length. He growled at her teasing and she knew he loved it. She pulled him with her other hand down to her and began kissing his neck which only caused him to moan louder. She was stroking him faster as she kissed him and his moans began to get closer together. He grabbed her wrist and made her stop. She looked at him and saw his face was slightly pink with a blush as was her own and both were covered in a light sweat.

She said, "What?"

He said, "You are really going to be the death of me you know that."

She said, "I know that but you can't die yet you're not done."

He said, "Oh I have no plan on dying yet. I missed being with you and I will not pass that up by doing that."

She pulled at his pants to get them off he helped her to get them off and once they were half way off she used her feet to push them the rest of the way off. Once he was as naked as her he positioned himself just outside her and looked up at her.

He said, "Are you sure you want this? I know for a fact we haven't been together yet."

She said, "Damn Inuyasha."

She flipped him over so she was on top of him and she moved back fast and took him completely into herself she gasped and he moaned. She began to move at a slow pace then quickened the pace he placed his hands on her hips and helped her with riding him. He soon just flipped them over and took control. Her legs wrapped around him and Kagome moaned loudly as he moved faster into her. He was already close to his release but he wanted her to feel it too so he was holding his back. Once he felt her getting closer he quickened his pace more she cried out in pleasure and he knew she was almost over the edge. In a matter of moments her body was racked with white hot pleasure as she felt her orgasm shoot through her entire body. Once her walls clamped around his arousal Inuyasha felt himself slip over the edge and felt his own release he gasped as she milked him for every ounce he had. Once it was all over Inuyasha laid down gently where he was still buried deep inside her he placed his head against Kagome's heaving chest. He was smiling against her sweat slick chest and she was trying to get wrap her mind around what had just happened.

She said, "Damn Inuyasha if I knew it was going to be that good I would have slept with you along time ago."

Inuyasha chucked and said, "Well you have to remember you did sleep with me a lot back when I was younger."

She said, "Yeah but this is the first time for me you know that."

He said, "I know that's why I tried to make it like the first time we were together. But I've picked up more experience over the years so you can't compare tonight with any other time we're together ok."

She said, "Oh don't worry I won't."

He said, "Also don't tell your mom you slept with me. She would kill me if she knew."

She said, "Why?"

He looked at her and said, "Your mom told me when we started traveling together that if I so much as touched you like this with us being married she'd kill me. And I don't mean in a nice way either."

She said, "Well then I guess she'll have to be mad at us then."

He said, "Now I never said that I didn't marry you did I?"

She said, "Wait what?"

He said, "Kagome you're my mate. Well when I started to date you I decided that I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life I took you as my mate or my wife depending on how you want to look at it."

He placed his head back against her chest and he breathed in her scent more. It confused her a lot that he was so content to just lay here with her and smell her scent occasionally.

She said, "Inuyasha?"

He said, "Yeah angel."

She said, "Why did you keep say you forgot all those things?"

He sighed and said, "I said it because I did forget everything. It's been a long time since I've been with you Kagome."

She said, "Why I thought we were mates doesn't that mean that I would still be alive here with you?"

He said, "Yeah it would but your not. I lost you along time ago."

She said, "How?"

He said, "Kagome I would love to tell you so you can change what happened but I can't tell you that."

She said, "Why not?"

He looked at her and said, "If I told you that then it would change everything that happened after that."

She said, "I don't understand."

He sighed and said, "When I lost you I lost everything. After your funeral I left the village and left everyone there. I went looking for Naraku since he was the one who took you away from me. When I found him I put all the pain and sorrow he caused me over the years into one attack and released it. When the light from the attack was gone so was Naraku. The only thing left was the jewel and it was still tainted by his evil and without you it would stay that way."

She said, "What did you do with it then?"

He said, "I still have it Kagome you should be able to find it if you relaxed and looked."

She looked around the room and saw it. The jewel sat on the shelf in velvet lined box. She looked at Inuyasha and found him looking at her.

She said, "It's in that box on your shelf. If you bring it to me I'll purify it for you."

He said, "Ok but I still can't tell you anything about what happened."

He got up and walked over to the shelf and took the box with the jewel over to the bed and climbed up next to her. He placed the box on the bed between them and Kagome took the jewel out of the box only to have it purify as soon as she touched it. She then handed it to Inuyasha who only placed it back in the box.

She said, "You're not going to use it?"

He said, "Why should I use it? Everything I wanted was taken from me so I have no use for it."

She said, "You could use it to wish me back."

He said, "It probably wouldn't work. If I would have been thinking I would have used Tenseiga to bring you back."

She said, "So you and Sesshoumaru are talking now?"

He said, "Actually Sesshoumaru and I never quit fighting. I just knew where Tenseiga was."

She said, "Yeah but Sesshoumaru would never allow you to use it."

He was at the shelf putting the jewel back on the shelf and said, "I doubt Sesshoumaru would have had a problem with me taking it. Though now that I think about it I really didn't want to go get it especially where it was."

She said, "What do you mean?"

He turned and said, "Tenseiga was placed in the tomb with Sesshoumaru. The last thing I wanted to do was invade my brother's final resting place just to steal the sword. I mean it was bad enough to desecrate my father's tomb twice I didn't need to do that to Sesshoumaru even once."

Kagome said, "He died."

He looked at her as he lay on the bed and said, "Yeah he did. Two years before you did."

She said, "You aren't going to tell me that either are you."

He said, "I can tell you that it's just I don't really want to think about it."

She said, "Why?"

He said, "Well it's still painful to think about it."

She said, "Inuyasha he tried to kill you."

He looked at her and said, "Kagome whether he was an asshole or not Sesshoumaru was still my older brother. Still family you should know that by now."

She said, "Inuyasha I didn't mean to make you upset ok. I was only asking. Come on lets get some sleep it's late."

He said, "Ok it's been a while since I've had anyone next to me."

He laid down next to her and put his head against her bare chest and closed his eyes it wasn't long before he was completely asleep. She smiled and put her head against his as it rested just under her chin and closed her eyes and was soon sound asleep with Inuyasha in her arms.


	5. Author's note

Hello readers,

I am glad you are enjoying this story but unless I get at least 20 reviews I am not going to update this. Thank you.

The Black Flame Phoenix.

P.s. I know I changed my pen name.


End file.
